


Sheep

by Hibernia1



Series: Old age verse [3]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Dutch, Established Relationship, M/M, Old Age Verse, Sad, Vascular Dementia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibernia1/pseuds/Hibernia1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House and Wilson are still together in their seventies. House isn't as sharp as he used to be, and that's putting it mildly. Part III of the Old Age Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheep

House woke up and reached for Wilson. Feeling nothing, he opened his eyes. Wilson wasn’t there.

House frowned. “Wilson?” he yelled.

“Coming,” Wilson yelled back from somewhere. He appeared almost immediately.

“Where were you? Are you okay? You look a bit off,” House observed.

Wilson smiled feebly. “I’d gone to get a drink of water, I had a bad dream.”

“About what?”

“I don’t remember, I just know I was upset when I woke up,” Wilson lied. He’d had a very vivid nightmare of House wandering off and getting lost, to be found drowned in a nearby pond some time later, but he didn’t think House needed to know that.

“You’re such a girl,” House said, “come back in bed, let’s go to sleep again.”

“I don’t think I can sleep anymore right now. I’ll just read until it’s time to get up.”

“No, you won’t. Come lie beside me and I’ll sing you a lullaby,” House ordered.

Half amused, half irritated Wilson did as he was told. House threw his arm around him and started singing.

_“Slaap, kindje, slaap  
Daar buiten loopt een schaap…”_

“What song is that? And what language?” Wilson asked, worried. Talking – or singing – gibberish isn’t a good sign in persons with vascular dementia.

“It’s Dutch. My Oma used to sing it to me when I was a kid. Now shut up, close your eyes and sleep,” House said impatiently. Reassured that House hadn’t completely lost his mind just yet, Wilson again obliged and House sang on.

_“Een schaap met witte voetjes_  
_Dat drinkt zijn melk zo zoetjes_  
_Slaap, Wilson, slaap_  
_Daar buiten loopt een schaap”_

House’s soft voice was strangely soothing and even though Wilson never expected it, he got lulled to sleep again, dreaming pleasantly this time.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been posting House fan fic on LJ before (ages ago), and now that I've got an AO3 account anyway, I decided to put them here, too.
> 
> Also: the song is real and a very popular lullaby for small Dutch children, even though the lyrics make little or no sense at all. 
> 
> Translation:  
>  _Sleep, little one, sleep_  
>  _There’s a sheep outside_  
>  _A sheep with little white feet_  
>  _Sweetly drinking its milk_  
>  _Sleep, little one, sleep_  
>  _There’s a sheep outside_


End file.
